


Dark Stars

by SheWhoWalksUnseen



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: "Bunny", And also gets a small crush on Marco, Fluff, M/M, Marco doesn't know how to handle his emotions, Marco is a dork, Marco with glasses is my aesthetic, Sorry Not Sorry, Star is like a ninja, Tom is fucking oblivious, Tom likes to make grand entrances, demon!Marco, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/pseuds/SheWhoWalksUnseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(inspired by this au: http://miachee.tumblr.com/post/125119996815/au-tomco-idea )</p><p>If Marco wants to undo this spell, he's going to have to take a trip to the Underworld with Star. Little did he know that the depths of hell would be the least of his issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I posted on my tumblr and thought I would share, since there isn't much Tomco in this world. I blame Elentori for getting me into this shipping hell (notthatimind)

“Star, are you sure that this is such a good idea?” Marco rubbed the back of his neck, watching his friend flip through the pages of her book of spells. He definitely wasn’t nervous or anything about the plan. What could go wrong? Right?

…Okay, he was totally nervous. After all, when Star had brought up the idea of going to the Underworld in the first place, he hadn’t exactly jumped on board with the plan. Why did she even need him to come with her? Just a week ago, he had ventured down there during the Blood Moon Ball to try and save her from her ex-boyfriend (which had been highly unnecessary in the end, but that wasn’t important). He shuddered at the memory of all the demons gazing at him suspiciously, how Tom had nearly tried to kill him.

Yeah, he wasn’t looking forward to this little adventure.

“Relax, Marco, it’ll be fine!” The blonde chewed her bottom lip before her eyes lit up with relief. “Aha! Here it is!”

“I mean, why do you need me to come with you anyway?” Marco tried, walking closer so that he could see what spell she was looking at.

 Star didn’t even look up from where she was reading the incantation. “ _Somebody’s_ going to have to keep watch. I told you yesterday I needed these gems to fix that spell, Marco. Don’t you want to put a stop to this?” She gestured around her to what once was the teen’s bedroom, which thanks to a spell gone wrong had now become a jungle with vines hanging down from the ceiling. He could faintly hear the sound of monkeys to his right and sighed heavily.

 Star was right - as usual. He needed to get his room back to normal before his parents came back from their trip. Besides, he was starting to smell like monkey now.

 "I _could_ go on my own,“ Star was saying, glancing back at her friend, "but then who _knows_ what safety issues I’ll run into.” A mischievous smile tugged at her lips as the boy narrowed his eyes.

 He sighed again, rolling his eyes. “Alright _fine_. What spell are you looking at, by the way? Something to get us down there?”

 The blonde beamed at him before turning her attention back to the spellbook. “Nope! You still have that bell Tom gave me, right?”

 "Uh, yeah…“

 "We’ll just use that, then!”

 Marco eyed where the bell was in what used to be his desk drawer (which had been transformed into a very large tree stump). “Are you sure that’s safe? And you still haven’t answered my question, Star.”

 "It’ll be fine, Marco.“ She stood, holding her wand in one hand and the book in another. "Okay, now hold still.”

 "What?“

 Before he could stop her, Star read off the incantation in the book and he shut his eyes as a bright red glow hit him from the wand. A tingling sensation spread throughout his body, not entirely unpleasant, and he anxiously peeked out from behind his hands. Was it just him or did the room seem to be in sharper focus?

 "That worked better than I thought!” He glanced at Star, who was studying him with a large smile. “Now they won’t know you’re human.”

 That sentence stopped his heart cold for a moment. “Uh, what did you do?”

 She held up a mirror for him to see and Marco’s eyes bulged out of his skull. An extra pair of eyes had appeared above where his own eyes had once sat, all now slitted with red pupils. His skin had become a light pink (which he immediately blushed over, causing his cheeks to darken to a tomato red) and two small stubby horns sprouted out of his brown hair. He felt a little ill as he stared at his reflection.

 "Am I…?“

 "A temporary fire demon?” Star finished, still smiling. “Yep! You’re welcome!”

 "Was this really necessary?“ Marco asked, trying not to appear at all nervous about the fact that he had just been turned into a demon.

 This didn’t escape Star’s notice and her smile softened a little. "Humans aren’t allowed in the Underworld, Marco. This is just a disguise so that no one notices who you really are. We have about two hours until it wears off, so don’t worry about changing back.”

 Her words were a bit reassuring but he couldn’t help but feel like this was going to have some consequences. “You’re sure this will wear off?”

 "Positive! It says so right in my spellbook!“

 Marco sucked in a deep breath, turning back to his reflection. He didn’t look that bad as a demon, he had to admit. Even if the pink skin was annoying.

 "Let’s do this.”

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

The Underworld was just as uninviting as he remembered - although definitely a lot warmer than the last time. Marco wrapped his arms around himself, trying not to look conspicuous as he walked down a hallway full of other demons. So far no one had noticed anything different about him, for which he was grateful, but he still felt as if he were moments from being discovered.

 What did demons do to humans that went to the Underworld, anyway?

 Marco dodged a flaming demon with similarly colored skin to his, wishing for the tenth time that Star hadn’t run off. He had lost her in the crowd of demons within the first fifteen minutes of being down here and he was starting to grow worried. What if she ran into trouble and the spell wore off before he could help her?

 He recalled her words from the aftermath of the Blood Moon Ball last week: _I don’t need a hero. I need a friend._

 He bit his lip. Marco knew the bubbly princess could take care of herself just fine. The thing was, he felt so helpless every time she got into a sticky situation. He was a mere human and she had a magical wand that could get her out of trouble easier than him karate-chopping all of the goons they encountered. It wasn’t as if she was some damsel in distress.

 If anything, the one in distress was him.

 "Hey, are you okay there? You seem a little lost.“

 Every bone in the teen’s body froze as his head whipped around to see who was talking to him. It was none other than the demon who had attempted to kill him last week, Star’s ex-boyfriend Tom. Only now he actually was looking at him with slight concern and clearly had no idea who he was talking to.

 Yes, he was definitely the damsel in distress.

 "Oh, I-I’m fine,” he said lamely, trying not to look terrified. “I j-just made a wrong turn down here, I guess.”

 Tom smiled at that and chuckled. The sound startled Marco, who hadn’t heard anything but screams of rage coming from the demon when they had last encountered each other.

 "I totally get it. I get lost in thought sometimes too and forget where I’m going. The Underworld _is_ a big place, after all.“

 "Heh, yeah.” _No kidding._

 "I’m Tom, by the way.“ The demon stuck out his hand and Marco struggled not to panic at the action. "What’s your name?”

 His brain went blank for a moment before he hesitantly shook Tom’s hand. He vaguely noted that the demon’s skin wasn't quite as hot as the flames he had emitted at the Blood Moon Ball.

 "Uh, my name is…“ For some reason, he recalled how the demon had been carrying a bunny while trying to convince Star to go to the Blood Moon Ball with him. Why this of all things came to mind, he wasn’t entirely sure. "My name is Bunny.”

 It was too late to take back the words once they came out of his mouth and he cringed internally as Tom raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Bunny? That’s…”

 "Ugh, that sounded so dumb,“ Marco mumbled under his breath, about to run a hand through his hair before he remembered that he now had horns.

 Apparently the demon had heard him because he grabbed Marco’s arm before he could stuff his hand into his pocket. "No, no, it’s fine. Really. Your name is kind of cool.”

 He stared at Tom in disbelief, unsure if he was hallucinating or not. Was this really the same demon who had gotten so angry last week over not dancing with Star?

 "Um, thanks.“

 Tom smiled (which the boy-turned-demon unconsciously noted was a good look for him). "So, where were you trying to get to?”

 "Huh?“ Marco shook himself and stammered, "Uh, nowhere in particular! Heh! J-Just kind of…wandering around, you know…?”

 He cringed internally at how awful he was at conversation. This was worse than trying to talk to Jackie.

 "That’s cool,“ Tom said, letting go of his arm finally. "Mind if I join you?”

 Oh, darn it.

 He nearly screamed when he noticed a familiar figure darting behind Tom. Star was discreetly making her way through the hordes of demons, a knapsack over her shoulder. She didn’t appear to see him or her ex, which was both a relief and a disappointment to the teen.

 He had to keep the demon distracted so he didn’t spot Star.

 "Uh, sure! Wh-Why not?“

 Before the demon could say anything else, he quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him down the next oversized tunnel, not noticing a small smile forming on Tom’s lips. 

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

 "You know, this was fun,” Tom told him as they walked through the Underworld. Marco had been keeping him out of Star’s way and distracted for who-knows-how-long, and honestly it wasn’t as nerve-racking as he had initially thought. The demon was actually…rather nice to be around. There was something sad in his eyes when he accidentally brought up the events from last week, but it quickly vanished once Tom changed the subject.

 To be honest, he almost felt bad for the guy.

 "Yeah, it was.“ Marco spotted Star for the eighth time, sticking a glowing blue gem into her knapsack. When she looked up, she did a double take upon seeing both him and Tom. She mouthed to him _Are you okay?_

 He nodded as inconspicuously as possible before tuning back into whatever the demon was talking about.

 "You know, Bunny,” Tom was saying, his eyebrows furrowing over his three eyes, “you look sort of familiar… Have we met before?”

 If Marco had been an actual fire demon, he was certain that he would have burned down the Underworld with how red he turned.

 "Wh-What? No. _Definitely_ _not_. Not at all. Not once.“

 Tom gave him a strange look before smiling and shrugging. He seemed to smile a lot around Marco while they were down here, for some reason. "Yeah, I guess you’re right. Just had - what do humans call it…?”

 "Um, deja vu?“

 He snapped his fingers. "That’s it! Yeah!”

 Marco laughed nervously and glanced back at Star. His friend motioned to her knapsack before pointing at him and mouthing _Time to go._ Marco nodded, turning back to Tom as the other rambled on about something that had happened with a human a while ago. All four of his eyes widened at the sight of the pink skin on his arms slowly turning back to normal. He _really_ needed to go.

 "Um, yeah… It was really nice to meet you, but, uh, I-I have to go. Sorry.“ Marco winced at the confused look Tom was giving him. "Really…sorry. Um, bye?”

 "I hope to see you around?“

 This was not the response he had been expecting. Even stranger, the demon looked a little nervous himself as he asked this. Marco’s eyes went wide once more before he regained his composure.

 "Um…sure?”

 Tom smiled wide and before the demon could ask anything else, Marco bolted down the next tunnel over, nearly knocking over a very large demon. Star grabbed his arm, yanking him out of the way and he shut his eyes in relief.

 "What were you doing with Tom?“

 "I don’t know! He found me and started up a conversation! Look, get us out of here before the spell wears off completely!” He held out his arm for her to see. He could already feel his horns shrinking as he spoke.

 Her eyes widened and she led him back to where the carriage had dropped them off. Neither of them would notice how Tom was still standing where Marco had left him, a wide almost goofy smile playing on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very awkward conversation is held, courtesy of the demon who crashed into the Diaz's living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked to write a sequel and I decided, "Hey, why not?" But this is probably going to be the last part because I have loads of other stories to write first. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

 It was almost four days since the trip to the Underworld, his room was back to normal, and Marco could honestly say that he had never been happier to have left that dreary place. It had been more than a little bit unnerving to have to maneuver through the hordes of demons while silently praying that none of them noticed he wasn't like them. He had considered asking Star what exactly demons did to humans who trespassed in the Underworld, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that. After all, she wouldn't have disguised him as a fire demon for no reason.

 Speaking of that disguise, it had been a bit strange to have to adjust his vision after having four eyes with better vision than he had had before. When he noted the blurriness around his vision and mentioned it to the magical princess, she had frowned and asked him if he had had trouble seeing in the past. He had thought it was just because he hadn't been used to the extra pair of eyeballs on his face, but when the blurriness didn't fade immediately the next day Star came up with a new theory.

 "Maybe you need glasses, Marco."

 He had rolled his eyes at the girl lounging on the couch beside him. He had been noticeably squinting at the TV a bit and Star had called him out on it very quickly. "My vision is fine, Star."

 "Well, either this is a side effect from the spell or you need glasses," Star said seriously, giving her friend a pointed look.

 As it turned out, he was actually near-sighted and hadn't really noticed it until he had been disguised as a demon. Which was why he was currently in his bedroom, glaring out the window.

 The glasses weren't awful. They were a little big and square-shaped, resting comfortably on his nose. If he was honest, he didn't think he looked that bad in them either.

 Whenever he imagined the look on everyone's faces at school once Monday rolled around though, a scowl inched its way onto his face. He could just imagine the staring and new nicknames thrown his way during class.

  _Four Eyes. Nerd. Poindexter._

 Marco groaned and covered his mouth with his hands. It wasn't fair, honestly. Of all the stupid things to come out of that trip to the Underworld, him needing to get glasses wasn't something he hadn't considered.

 As he stared at the floor, he found himself remembering how nervously Tom had asked to see him again. He couldn't help but wonder if Tom had forgotten all about the awkward fire demon he had encountered four days ago. Marco snorted at that: why would the demon even want to see him? It wasn't as if they had become friends or anything.

 Tom didn't even know who he really was, and once he did there was no way that he would want to see him.

 "Hey, Mr. Grumps!" Marco glanced over to see Star enter his room, an eyebrow raised at how quiet he was. "Your mom just wanted me to tell you that she and your dad are going out tonight to that Chinese place. So that means we can watch that movie marathon tonight!"

 When he didn't react for a moment, the blonde raced over and dragged him out of the room by the wrist. Ignoring his protests, she spoke over him as they headed for the kitchen. "So how about we make some nachos and watch this bad boy, huh?"

 "I am starting to think that you're getting obsessed with nachos."

 "Pffft." Star waved a hand dismissively, letting go of the boy once they entered the kitchen. " _No_. They just taste awesome. Now come on! You were so excited for this marathon last week!"

 "I've had other things on my mind since then, Star." That came out much more bitter than he had initially intended.

 Of course Star noticed the change in his tone. She frowned and stepped back, examining his face. He couldn't help but feel a little like an experiment in a lab.

 "You okay, Marco?"

 He sighed and looked away. "Yeah, I just... It's nothing. I'm good."

 Star shook her head, her brows furrowing even further. "No, you're not." She gasped suddenly, startling her friend momentarily. "Oh my gosh! It's the glasses, isn't it?"

 It was more than a little freaky how she had almost read his mind like that. "Yeah, I guess."

 "Do you not like them?"

 "They're okay. It's just...I feel like it's that demon disguise's fault for making my awful vision more apparent."

 Star tilted her head in obvious confusion. "But they _help_ your vision, Marco. Would you rather continue having bad vision?"

 She made a good point. "Well, no..."

 "Exactly! There's nothing to worry about!"

 He couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. How she could be so bubbly all the time he didn't know. It was unusual to see someone so optimistic over a pair of glasses.

 Without any warning, the entire house began to tremble and the two friends stared at each other in mixed confusion and shock. There was an ear-splitting crash from the living room, causing the Diaz's household to stop shaking. Marco and Star rushed into the living room before gaping in astonishment. The elevator carriage that had taken them to the Underworld was sitting in their living room. The flying beast that lifted the carriage was resting on top of it, looking thoroughly exhausted. The door opened and Star quickly got out her wand, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Marco took this as his cue to position himself to attack, just in case.

 The figure that emerged was much less frightening than either of them had anticipated. They both instead frowned in befuddlement as the trespasser looked them over, surprised.

 "Uh, hey, Starship..."

****^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**  **

 Needless to say, the resulting silence as the three of them sat on the Diaz's couch (which hadn't been destroyed by the elevator crashing through the floor, unlike the TV) was tense and almost unbearable. Star was sitting between the two, arms crossed over her chest as she eyed Tom. The demon wasn't meeting either of their eyes, looking instead at the wall with a blatantly anxious expression. Marco couldn't help but inch closer to Star, hands fiddling with the bottom of his hoodie.

 "Why are you here, Tom?" Star finally broke the ice, still staring down her ex-boyfriend. Was it just him or did the demon flinch at her cold tone?

 "I, um... Star, I came here to apologize."

 Well... That was unexpected.

 Marco glanced at his friend whose expression softened a little, although it was clear her suspicions weren't gone. "For real?"

 Tom shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "...Yeah. I shouldn't have acted the way I did at the Blood Moon Ball and I'm sorry. I've been talking with Brian again and...he said apologizing would help repair friendships or whatever."

 "You...want to still be friends?" Now her wariness seemed to fade.

 Tom nodded after a few moments. He glanced over at the blonde and looked a bit surprised to see her expression softening. "I'm sorry."

 Star didn't say anything for a moment. Marco wondered if this was yet another trick to get them back together but judging by the genuinely sad look in the demon's eyes...he truly did look sorry. _Maybe he really does just want to be friends with her again._

 "I forgive you, Tom. But you have to promise to that you won't try and hurt Marco like last time." Marco opened his mouth to object, to say that he wasn't helpless, but the look his friend shot him made him shut up. He slowly understood: she was giving Tom a chance to be friends with her while subtly threatening the demon as well. The teen made a mental note to never get on his friend's bad side.

 Tom nodded once more, eyes darting over to Marco. "I promise."

 Star's eyes lit up and she shot off the couch. "Well! I'd better fix the TV so that marathon isn't totally ruined! I wonder if I can make magic nachos too..." With a well-placed spell the blonde repaired the shattered TV, handed Marco the remote, and hurried off the kitchen. He briefly wondered if he should supervise her before rolling his eyes. If she wanted to try and make nachos, by all means.

 Unfortunately, this left the demon and the boy alone in another awkward situation. He bit his lip and looked away from Tom, unable to stop himself from recalling the last time they had encountered one another. There was no way he was going to explain that incident to the demon - although he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for deceiving him. Not for the first time, he wondered why Tom had wanted to see "Bunny" again.

 "Sorry about your house." The words startled Marco and he turned in shock to face Tom. The latter wasn't meeting his eyes, still looking sorrowful, but he seemed genuine.

 "Oh, uh, that's alright. Star will probably fix it before my parents even get home. If not...well, they've seen weirder things."

 Tom glanced up at that. "Like what?"

 "Well, one time she made a bunch of puppies appear...but they had laser eyes."

 The demon actually laughed at that. A sense of deja vu filled the teen. "Star _loves_ her puppies. How did you get her to get rid of them?"

 "No kidding. It was so hard trying to convince her to stop making them appear. I think the holes in the walls did the trick."

 Tom shook his head, his laughter dying off. "She can be stubborn when she wants to be."

 "Yeah." Oddly enough, he didn't feel as nervous anymore. "I bet she could make a mountain move if she wanted it to badly enough."

 A comfortable silence settled over the two for a minute as they listened to the princess chanting to herself in the kitchen. Marco smiled at the frustration in her tone. He had a feeling there was going to be more magical mishaps in the very near future.

 "You know, you remind me of somebody." Marco frowned at that, a sense of unease returning.

 "Uh, who?"

 Tom chewed his lower lip, his fangs leaving little marks. It was a little amusing to watch.

 "This fire demon I met... Well, I only knew them for like an hour or so but they kind of reminded me of you."

 Oh.

  _Oh no._

 He wanted to slap himself for the way he froze when the demon glanced over at him a second later. His three eyes were clearly focusing hard.

 "Hey, Marco?" Star's voice calling for him made the boy jump. "Uh, could you help me out here?"

 "Uh, heh, yeah!" Marco ran a little faster than necessary out of the living room, nearly bowling the blonde over when he arrived in the kitchen.

 "Whoa, slow down there!" She pushed him back a few steps, eyeing his face carefully. "Did something happen?"

 "Well, he may or may not have mentioned the incident with a certain demon in the Underworld four days ago...?"

 Star didn't seem to understand at first before her eyes blew wide. "Oh!"

 "Yeah!" Marco looked over at the splattered cheese on the counter. Well, at least the mess wasn't as bad as he had anticipated. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed the three plates sitting next to it, though.

 "Why are there three plates here?"

 " _Well..._ "

 His stomach churned with unease. "Star, no."

 "Marco! We can't just kick him out!"

 "It's going to be so awkward!"

 She glared at him, which would have been more intimidating if she didn't have nacho cheese dripping off her nose. "So what? I said we could be friends, and this is what friends do, right? Hang out?"

 He wanted to scream at her. "What if he doesn't even want to stay, hmm?"

 "He looked lonely, Marco," Star argued back. "He's never really had friends anyway because of his...anger issues."

 "Well, I can see why."

 Star's glare seemed to intensify. "He's _staying,_ Marco. Now are you going to help me make nachos or not?"

 Tom was definitely right about her being stubborn.

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

 The first movie was indeed a little uncomfortable to sit through. This was mostly because Star had pointedly sat on the opposite side of Marco, meaning that he was next to Tom for the whole ordeal. He decided to just calmly eat the nachos and pretend neither of the magical beings were here.

 This didn't work for long. Tom had been eyeing the nachos during almost the whole movie, but he had said nothing about being hungry. Marco noticed how the demon's gaze flitted toward the snack and shut his eyes, holding back a sigh.

 "If you want some, you can take some."

 Tom's head snapped over and he seemed mildly surprised that the human was talking to _him._ Star glanced at the two with a well-concealed smile before turning back to the film. "What are they?"

 Marco recalled how Star had acted the first time he had made her nachos and fought back the urge to smile. "Nachos. Basically chips with cheese on them."

 "...Why are they shaped like triangles?"

 Marco shrugged. "They just are."

 The demon seemed to contemplate this answer before picking up a chip and eating it cautiously. His eyes lit up and his hands momentarily caught fire before Tom realized what was happening, putting them out. Marco was unsure what that reaction was supposed to mean (although going by the expression on the demon's face and how he grabbed at least five chips a moment later, he was going to assume the other liked them) and said nothing.

 "Thank you."

 For some reason, he could feel his face burning red. "Um, yeah. You're welcome."

 Star fought back a giggle at the both of their expressions, playing it off as a well-placed cough.

 The next two movies were much more bearable, and Marco finally decided that this wasn't so bad, relaxing a little.

 That is, until a question was directed at him.

 "I thought you didn't wear glasses...?"

 His face somehow turned redder. "Um...well, after an incident a few days ago I realized I needed them."

 Did the demon actually look a bit concerned? "What happened?"

 Star and Marco exchanged subtle looks. The boy wasn't quite sure what to say to that, and he felt a little bad about lying to the demon.

 "I...um, well, we had to reverse a spell but the ingredients we needed weren't here so Star had to use magic on me and it, uh, made me realize I needed glasses." He flinched internally at how lame that sounded. Tom frowned and turned back to the film, saying nothing for a few minutes.

 The teen hoped he wouldn't bring it up again and a part of him wondered why Tom even cared about his eyesight. _Probably just confused because the last time he thinks he saw me, I didn't have them._

 "Wait, what magic did you use, Star?"

 Oh, man.

 Star glanced at her ex-boyfriend before laughing a little forcefully. "Uh, just your ordinary transfiguring spell. Ha, nothing important."

 "Transfiguring?" Now the demon's expression was becoming unreadable. Marco felt like he was going to be ill. "What - ?"

 "It's nothing, let's just watch the movie," Marco blurted out, his face reddening by the second.

 It only took another couple of minutes for Tom to speak up again.

 "You were in the Underworld, weren't you?"

 Marco didn't _dare_ look at the demon now. He could see Star stiffen beside him out of the corner of his eyes, mumbling an almost inaudible "Yes..." under her breath.

 The silence became uncomfortably long and tense, much like the one when Tom had first arrived that day. Except this time it was Star and Marco who were waiting for the demon to say something.

  _I knew it was a mistake letting him stay here,_ the teen thought to himself glumly.

 "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you blend in to get whatever you needed."

 "Well, after what had happened at the Blood Moon Ball..." Star's voice trailed off as she glanced over at the demon.

 A soft sigh caused Marco to bite his lip. He was determined not to take his gaze off of the TV screen. Maybe then Tom wouldn't bring up -

 "Was _Bunny_ really the best name you could come up with?"

 Star started laughing as Marco choked on a nacho, head whipping around to meet Tom's eyes. Surprisingly, all he saw within them was amusement.

 "I panicked, okay? I didn't know what to do!"

 Tom chuckled and ruffled the teen's hair, which made Marco's cheeks burn a dark tomato color. "Whatever you say, _Bunny._ "

 Despite his sputtering for the rest of the evening, Marco found himself sort of enjoying his new nickname. Not that he would ever admit it to anybody, obviously.


End file.
